


One more witch

by chiaris_chan



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaris_chan/pseuds/chiaris_chan
Summary: -It's just that ... Do you remember when you said you were so comfortable with me, that you wished it were just the two of us, alone, forever? Ugh ... well ... it will no longer be possible--What are you trying to tell me ... You don’t want to be with me anymore? --Say what!? No! What are you saying?! What I meant is ... that from today it will no longer be just the two of us ... We will be three-
Relationships: Nami/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 22





	One more witch

# ONE MORE WITCH

-Chopper ... are you ... are you sure? -

For several days she had felt weak and had awakened with nausea, so the little doctor had insisted on examining her, easily discovering the reason for her discomfort.

-Yes Nami, there is no doubt, in a few months you will have a baby!-

The color completely drained from Nami’s fasce and she couldn’t find the words to answer him. Of course the relationship between her and Zoro had been going on for some time and surely these things could happen, but she still couldn't believe it. It was not possible… her… his … a baby… their baby.

-We must immediately tell Luffy and everyone else! - exclaimed the little reindeer, who next to her was smiling happily, impatient to give the good news to the rest of the crew, but Nami panicked. How would Zoro react, would he really be happy? She wasn't sure.

-Please ... Don't say anything-

Chopper turned to look at her, but she was staring down, hidden by her bangs.

-I want to be the one to break the news to them, when ... when the time is right, that's it! -

She said raising her head and forcing the best smile she could at that moment. Then he got up thanking the doctor and went out, heading towards his beloved orchard.

She took a deep breath and took in the sweet scent of her mandarins. She leaned on the ship's rail to look towards the immense expanse of water that stood out in front of her. The sworn was nowhere to be seen, which meant that he was probably training in the gym. Better this way, she had to be alone for a while to reflect.

The story between her and Zoro had started almost by chance, they fell in love without realizing, slowly. Theirs had not been the classic love at first sight story, but they had learned to love each other with small gestures of their own, to which they could not give explanations, too proud to admit such a sweet feeling as love. But it happened anyway and Nami laughed, thinking back to their first kiss.

_It was an evening like many others on the ship, it was her turn to be on lookout and therefore she had decided to go ahead with some of her maps. She had locked herself in her studio to work immediately after dinner. It was late in the evening, when suddenly, looking at the clock, she realized that Zoro would finish training shortly thereafter and she had completely forgotten their ritual: every night she would leave for him a clean towel with a fresh tangerine on it in front of the gym door, so that after his usual evening session, he had something to snack on. It was a little ritual of their own, which no one of they cremates knew. The only sign of affection she could afford to show, because after all her relationship with the swordsman was made up of quarrels and drinking competitions, certainly not of pampering and sweetness. That gesture already exposed her too much and she absolutely did not want him to discover her feelings, since she was sure that in the life of her handsome devil there was no room for anything other than his dream. Nami, however, could not be indifferent to him, so she had to give vent to her feelings at least with that small sign of concern and that evening she had almost forgotten about it. She mentally cursed herself and ran out, but just as he was about to put everything down, the gym door opened, revealing a sweaty, shirtless Zoro. She could not help but notice his strong figure and amazing abs, so to distract herself she did the thing that came most naturally with him: to fight._

_-Do you think that’s the way to walk around, you idiot!_

_She asked pulling the towel straight in his face._

_-Hey! What the hell, you ugly witch!? -_

_The swordsman immediately got angry. Man, even when he got mad he was awfully handsome._

_-You heard me! How is it proper to go around half naked, without any decency!? -_

_-How dare YOU tell me this?! You are the one that always walks around has naked! You who always wear those mini bikinis, which always make your dear cook drool! Of course he can't resist and kisses you, if you are all the time more undressed than dressed! -_

_\- Are you still bringing up this story? How many times do I have to tell you that it was an accident! For God’s sake, you were there too and you saw exactly how it went! You know I didn't fall off the balcony on purpose and you know I didn't fall on Sanji on purpose and that, even less on purpose, I kissed him when I landed on him-_

_-Yes sure, right! I bet you liked it too, huh witch? -_

_-Stop that! It was nothing, a simple brushing of lips without meaning! Something like this!-_

_Too late she realized that she had taken the swordsman's face in her hands and was now gently pressing her lips to his thinner, more chapped ones. It was a light contact, but her whole body felt like she was on fire. God, what was she doing? How had it come to her? She had to break away immediately, pretend that that kiss hadn't shaken her at all and tease Zoro immediately after, to mask that wave of pleasure that was going through her body like boiling lava. She tried to move away, but at that moment Zoro held her around her waist in a very sweet but firm way, not to allow her to move even an inch. Soon after she felt his tongue ask for permission to explore her mouth, licking her lower lip. Nami could not resist a second longer and broke into a long and passionate kiss tightly in his arms. Tongues collided in a sweet battle for supremacy, while the mouths moved eagerly over each other. Without even taking the time to catch their breath, they began to touch each other. Zoro stroked her back and the redhead was taken aback from the sweetness he used. Meanwhile Nami buried her hands in his short hair, discovering them terribly soft to the touch. They did not even know how long they remained like this, using their bodies to show the full force of that feeling which could no longer be hidden._

From that day on they met alone numerous times, loving each other wherever and whenever the opportunity arose, without being able to pronounce the name of that overwhelming feeling aloud. For a few months they had managed to keep it a secret, but the more days passed, the more their love grew and their friends noticed it too. It could be seen in all those glances that were thrown secretly, in all those casual gestures that were only an excuse to have a little contact, in all the care that Zoro reserved for the navigator during the battles and in all those naps that only the swordsman had permission to take in Nami's precious orchard. Soon it became official and luckily their comrades happily approved, all except Sanji, who still refused to believe his beautiful Goddess was in love with such an idiot, clashing with Zoro every time he saw them exchange a kiss or when Zoro carried Nami on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes to take her to the cabin.

From that time on Nami was in heaven, convinced that nothing could affect the happiness she had finally managed to obtain. That was until a few hours earlier, when she found out she was pregnant. One part of her was excited and joyful, but the other was terrified at the idea of Zoro's reaction. Of course he was a man with great loyalty and a sense of duty, he would never abandon her for such a thing, but she was not convinced that he would be enthusiastic about it. After all, Zoro hated children and had mentioned this on numerous occasions. Maybe it was because he had never really been one, maybe because he didn't know how to interact with them, maybe because he just didn't like them. Nami had never cared about it much and, until that day, it had never been a problem, but now everything was different and the idea that something as beautiful as a new life could ruin everything they had built together was terrifying. How was she going to tell him? What would they do now? Theirs was certainly not a peaceful and safe life. They risked their lives every day, they had their dreams to accomplish, neither of them had been lucky enough to be able to grow up with their parents next to them, what did they know about how to convey affection and values to a child?

Nami was so caught up in all those doubts, that she did not even notice that the swordsman had finished training and had joined her. Immediately he hugged her from behind, freeing her from her thoughts.

\- Hey there, my little witch, is everything alright? You seemed lost in thoughts-

-No, you're mistaken. I’m fine-

She said it without much conviction and he noticed it immediately, so he turned her around, looking intensively at her and waiting for her to decide to give him the true explanation of her torment. Nami knew she couldn't lie to him, she had to tell him and she had to tell him now.

-It's just that ... Do you remember when you said you were so comfortable with me, that you wished it were just the two of us, alone, forever? Ugh ... well ... it will no longer be possible-

-What are you trying to tell me ... You don’t want to be with me anymore? -

Zoro's face was suddenly confused and worried. The navigator cursed at that idiot, who as usual never understood anything, making it even more difficult for her. But seeing that he was looking at her more and more nervous, she decided to hurry up to confort him.

-Say what!? No! What are you saying?! What I meant is ... that from today it will no longer be just the two of us ... We will be three-

The swordsman took several seconds to assimilate the concept contained in those few words. For a moment the redhead thought she was about to pass out, but then he jerked her off the ground, clutching her to his chest and spinning around with a toothy smile.

\- I'll be dad! I will be dad! I'll be dad! -

He repeated it like a mantra, while laughing, he continued to hold her tight in his arms. Nami could also swear she saw something that looked like a tear shining on the green side of his good eye.

-You are happy? Don't you think the baby will be an obstacle to your dream? -

She asked worried that he could not see the consequences a child could bring. But he did not seem to listen, he continues to hug her and kiss her between one laugh and the next, repeating that he loved her. Then suddenly he picked her up like a princess and carried her to the common room. He opened the door with a kick and, under everyone's surprised gaze, Zoro declared in high spirits that besides his own there would soon be one more witch to take care of, because he felt it, the baby would be girl and would be the exact copy of that ray of sunshine that was his Nami.

The whole crew screamed of joy, ignoring poor Sanji passed out on the ground. Luffy insisted that they should celebrate and so they did all night, drinking and launching into numerous hypotheses about the personality of the future member of the Straw Hat crew.

Nami was happy as never before, because she knew that her Zoro was also happy as she was and that all their friends would always be there to support them and that little kid would never be a hindrance to their dreams, but the strength that would have pushed them to realize them as soon as possible, because after all, a child is nothing more than a love that has become visible.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading so far, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> If you could spare some time to give me some feedback (good or bad) I would greatly appreciate it.


End file.
